


【授翻/麦夏/Holmescest】[Mycorft/Sherlock]不要如此宠溺我（甜/短打~完结

by sherlydear



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Banter, Body Modification, Bottom Sherlock, Branding, Brotherly Love, Companionable Snark, Consensual Kink, Dialogue-Only, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Mycroft, holmescest, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlydear/pseuds/sherlydear





	【授翻/麦夏/Holmescest】[Mycorft/Sherlock]不要如此宠溺我（甜/短打~完结

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Double H](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692202) by [MezzaMorta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MezzaMorta/pseuds/MezzaMorta). 



正文

 

“怎么了？”

“没事。” 

“说谎。你又在打鬼主意。你瞒不过我的，麦考夫，别白费力气。”

“唔。那你说说我在打什么主意？”

“你是不是想对我做一些讨厌的事？假正经。” 

“讨厌也说不上。但下周是我的生日。” 

“是的。像不像个灾难？”

“我没有为自己的年龄而苦恼。”

“不，我是说对我来说是灾难！我有一个即将步入更年期的同性爱人。我只是出于对妈咪的尊重才不想说你薅嫩草……”

“嗯…我只在你18岁时‘薅’过你。”

“我想是我薅的你，你忘了？”

“当然没忘，用你汗湿的小手掌。挑剔我的年龄够了吗？宝贝，不要太洋洋得意。我不得不提醒你，你只比我小七岁。你很快要步入中年阶段了①。”

“我没有！”

“我确信我看见你冒着傻泡的卷发中出现了一根白发……”

“麦考夫，你立刻把这句话收回去！”

“其实我很怀疑你还能不能压得住银狐皮子。你穿银狐皮就像未老先衰的少年歌手，配上黑发更奇怪。红胡子穿都会更好一点。现在已经有很多东西都不适合你了。”

“滚蛋！我没有长白头发！你干什么说这些话来招惹我？”

“永远拒绝接受现实，孩子气。”

“如果我真的和你一样老，那你会不会不爱我了？我已经在忍受你毁天灭地的变老过程了，你至少也应该念及此，不要为了一个年轻的、满头乌发的漂亮男孩就把我抛下。”

“卿卿，我在逗你呢。只是出于自我的不确定，很明显是故意转移话题。我生命中满头黑发的漂亮男孩永远只有一个，那就是你。” 

“我就知道。”

“我们现在可以重新说一说我毁天灭地的衰老过程和下周的生日吗？我为自己想好了一个礼物。”

“我假设是和我的腚有关系喽？”

“粗鲁。不过又说对了。你的推理能力向来仅次于我的。”

“我的能力什么时候次于你了！” 

“你的屁股，换句话说，却一直是举世无双的。” 

“这还用说。所以你想在生日那天留下什么样的印记呢？”

“我想留下印记的不是生日。”

“啊，我懂。这次怎么来？又是用藤条？你还没摆脱中学时代阴沉沉的权力情结吗？” 

“难道有人可以摆脱从12岁就产生的情结吗？但这次不是。不过你记得提醒我以后可以再用。”

“噢。但是先生，我最近一直很听话。” 

“不，你没有，小福尔摩斯先生。一点也不。”

“先生，您说的对。您必须严厉地惩戒我。我会装哭的。”

“我的男孩，你不用装就会哭出来。还有，不要在我讲话时向我调情。”

“你下面已经硬得不行了，先生……”

“不错，不要停，轻一些。在我向你具体解释时不要停止取悦我。”

“上帝啊，把这些脱了。……噢。我可爱的海盗旗。永远都看不腻。Mwah.爱它。噢！你是想让我和你穿情侣款吗？”

“并不准确。”

“那到底是什么？”

“小洛，我想要在你身上刻字。” 

“给我刻字？！”

“是的。我最近一直在研究。我亲爱的小男孩，我想要在你的屁股上刻上专属于我的字。”

“麦考夫·西格尔·福尔摩斯！你不是来真的吧？”

“认真得要死。”

“但你不会让我在你身上留下标记的。为什么我要答应你用热铁摧残我的屁股呢？”

“因为这会取悦我。因为这能让你射出来。并且那不是热铁。甚至都不是刻字专用铁器。是激光。不会像金属一样疼或危险。我一点也不想伤到你美味、完美的小……”

“唔…刻字。性感。你想烙什么字？”

“只是一个H，我想。用我最好的手写体，高贵优雅。”

“无趣。”

“易于完成并且不易察觉。如果你想要，我可以设计一个特别的形式。”

“我以为你反对这种可能泄露秘密的标记？你自己唯一做的不就是穿海盗内裤吗？” 

“我不反对在你身上留下昭告着你属于我的标记。”

“噢。”

“除此之外，不管是谁看到了，只会觉得这是你狂妄自大的证据。但当然了，没有人会看到你这里的，除了我。对不对？” 

“约翰就有可能。”

“Baby boy，你说什么？” 

“呃。没有，我的意思是毛巾在我出浴室的时候滑下来或者别的什么。” 

“那你就要确保永远别让这种事发生。小男孩，以后不许再有裸体抗议或当众展览了。你的身体只有我能看。”

“Mm-hm.所以这就是你的意图，对吗？好吧，我答应了。”

“真乖。我们到下周弄。现在，如果你能挪一下……”

“你会让我为了我用海盗内裤嘲笑你而付出代价的，你会吗？”

“哎呦。你不能又开始暗示我什么该做什么不该做。我行事很神秘。我喜欢创造奇迹。”

“你的确是，对不对。啊！你顶的这一下太神秘了。并且的确像个奇迹。”

“谢谢你，卿卿。腿挪开……就是这儿。啊，是，就是这样。”

“麦西！”

***一周后***

“啊，操。为什么我会同意这个？”

“因为你是一个超凡脱俗的傻蛋而且你爱我爱得要死。” 

“听起来很虚伪。” 

“因为你迫不及待去感受到我们间第一个伤痕降落在你的皮肤上，弟弟。”

“……是的，好吧。那是什么？！” 

“我的新工具。像手术刀一般精准，但是会随着动作而自动灼烧消毒。它会使接触到电极的皮肤细胞直接蒸发而不会伤到周边的组织。” 

“你和工具。原来你是詹姆斯·邦德。” 

“我比那个跳梁小丑高明多了。足够了。我要在你这半边屁股上刻字。”

“你要先打个草稿吗？” 

“不，直接开始了。”

“三流艺术家。”

“如果太疼你就阻止我。” 

“你刚才在我手上试的时候，那种感觉很强烈，但是并不是很疼。那里的皮肤很脆弱，不……” 

“你后面堆积的脂肪会减缓疼痛。” 

“你觉得我的屁股很胖？！”

“丰满，更准确。我们都在遭遇中年危机，亲爱的。”

“好吧，算了，你的H没了！”

“我当然是在开玩笑呢。躺下来。你的小屁股和过去一样时髦紧俏又光滑。现在我要开始了。” 

“唔恩！棒极了。” 

“继续。” 

“呜、……啊。” 

“还行吗？” 

“还好。几乎感觉不出来。……啊，除了现在。……嗯啊、啊！”

“别动。” 

“好吧。……嘶。感觉很怪。”

“好的那种奇怪吗？” 

“我说的奇怪就是那种好的奇怪。怎么有煎肉味。好恶心！” 

“完成了。” 

“什么？这一点都不值得等这么久！再写一个。”

“再写一个？”

“对。留下两个H，我们一人一个。拜托了？这样更可爱一些。” 

“好吧。只有一个H看着的确孤零零的。”

“没错。怎么可以只有一个福尔摩斯。必须要同时有两个。” 

“我十分同意。好了。别动。”

“呜！”

“大惊小怪。你自己要弄的。让我好好写……” 

“我的天！弄完了吗？看上去怎么样？”

“噢，太甜了。两个字母连缀在一起。”

“甜？我还以为会很性感呢？” 

“非常具有吸引力。以后会越来越清晰的。”

“麦考夫？” 

“是，宝贝？”

“我没有射出来。”

“对，并不是很够，是不是？”

“这种想法很刺激。但是并没有像我预测的一样分泌内吗啡②。” 

“这件事没可能让你分泌内吗啡。”

“好吧，抱歉。但是不管怎么说，谢谢你。” 

“谢谢你让我做这些。”

“麦西……你在我面前永远不会衰老。你知道的。而且我不需要一个烙印去提醒我我是你的。”

“我爱你，小洛，到这来。”

“噢，上帝。现在是什么？”

“很好。或许如果我打完你的屁股后狠狠操你一顿，你会为此而射出来？趴在我的膝盖上，我们把这弄清楚。”

“哦是的，求你。” 

“H.H.福尔摩斯和福尔摩斯。”

“或者哈利·胡迪尼。” 

“也有可能是霍雷肖·霍恩布洛尔？” 

“或者亨利·胡佛。”

“你是说赫伯特·胡佛③吧？” 

“不，就是亨利，那些带着笑脸的愚蠢的红色吸尘器！啊！” 

“傻话到此为止。让我们看看我们能不能产生多一些内咖肽，好不好？” 

“好，麦西。生日快乐。”

“谢谢你，卿卿。”

Fin.

①.中年阶段：特指40~60年龄段。  
②.内咖肽：人体分泌的产生快感的激素。  
③.到此为止都是一堆人名，英文首字母缩写都是H.H，这里是他们的文字游戏。亨利·胡佛是一个吸尘器的品牌，而赫伯特·胡佛是美国总统。


End file.
